Avengers: Next Gen Project
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: Hey this is going to be a one shot looking document which will serve as promos for my new project. So please comment away for suggestions and critic please. This takes place after Amazing Spider-man 2 and Captain America: The Winter Soldier.


Avengers: Next Gen

SE 1 Ep 1: Crossroads.

After the events of Amazing Spiderman 2 heroes now struggle to keep up with a double life whilst avoiding the military and HYDRA. Our friendly neighborhood spiderman struggles with college and web slinging, still recovering from survivor's guilt. He runs into a fellow named arachnid. Steve and Sam are tracking down Bucky and turn to an old war buddy for help. Coulson still struggles at hunting down Hydra but ponders over the responsibility that S.H.I.E.L.D had to those with special gifts.

SE 1 Ep 2: Scout's Honor.

Natasha helps Peter balance his life with that of a vigilante and train him. While stopping a deal between the Kingpin and Hydra, Daredevil and Electra join the fray. Tony and Bruce ponder over the cryptic message sent by Coulson asking them to help those with special gifts. Logan, Steve, and Sam start to close in on Bucky.

SE 1 Ep 3: Leap of Faith

The trio of veterans runs into Hydra who wants Barnes back as their asset. Barnes takes them out from the distance and leave Steve a secure cell phone to communicate with him while heads to New York. Natasha argues with Stark over Spiderman's identity and that of others who need help and protection. Natasha faces an old enemy. Deadpool saves her.

SE 1 Ep 4: Red Ledger

Natasha and Peter's friendship is strained as Tony makes snarky comments and she faces her demons. Barnes reaches New Yorker and gets a job as a Daily Bugle paper pusher. By chance he and Peter meet who offers him to be his roommate in his apartment. Steve and Sam help Logan babysit the Xavier institution for the weekend.

SE 1 Ep 5: Enemies close, friends closer.

Clint comes back from Europe for a break from hunting down Hydra with Fury. He helps mend the friendship between Peter and Natasha while helping Wade settle into his apartment to safe keep it for him and apply to college. Steve contemplates his feelings for Natasha. The Red Guardian and Fisk strike an alliance. Bucky found out Peter is Spiderman and friends with Black Widow; he confronts them.

SE 1 Ep 6: Trick or Treat.

Steve and Sam reach New York only to be captured by a cult as a blood sacrifice in order to awaken two dormant Wiccan witches to turn them evil. Natasha, Peter, Bucky, Stark, Wade and Doctor Strange stops the ritual in time and enact a pure ritual to awaken the witches (Victoria and Madeline) who have been trapped in a sleeping curse since the French Revolution.

SE 1 Ep 7: Out of Time.

As bad weather prevents anyone from super hero-ing, the team takes Bucky, Victoria, and Madeline on a crash course on history. When the weather clears, a stroll in Brooklyn turns into race to get to first place in a scavenger hunt around the city to prove who's a true New Yorker. Red Guardian tries to track down Natasha in order to bring her back to the Red Room, which was under Hydra's control. Harry Osborn plans his escape.

SE 1 Ep 8: Tick Tock

Peter, Victoria, and Wade race against time to study for a major exam and investigate illegal chemicals from Oscorp. Steve confronts Natasha's uneasiness around the Red Guardian subject. Sam notices Peter's depression and panic about Aunt May's visit and introduction to her new neighbors. Madeline looks for apartment while helping Bucky remember his past and discern which is real or implanted. Stark apologizes to Natasha.

SE 1 Ep 9: Few Good Men

Bucky remembers training Natasha and trying to smuggle her out of Russia. Wade gets a crush. Tony tries to have a whole day with Pepper. Bruce finally contacts Betty. Steve asks Natasha out on a date and they start to open up to each other. Sharon drops by the tower to spill disaster. Natasha and Steve rekindle their friendship with Bucky. MJ takes an interest in Peter.

SE 1 Ep 10: Harvest Moon.

As thanksgiving approaches, May Parker takes over the kitchen at Peter and Bucky's flat, while inviting her new neighbor Mary Jane and Ana Watson. Steve and Natasha try to keep their new romance under wraps. Sharon tries to get our web head to reveal his true identity. Coulson stops by to inform Peter of his parent's true purpose of working at Oscorp.

SE 1 Ep 11: Coup de grâce.

May reveals to Peter that she knew about his other life as Spiderman. Madeline gets a job as a museum curator. The Juggernaut rampages through the Bronx, pushing a young mutant to activate his powers in public. Steve informs Logan of the situation and the X-men manage to save the young mutant and Wade goes out on a blind date.

SE 1 Ep 12: Jingle Bells.

Having their first Christmas together in a long time, Victoria and Madeline, take things into full swing. Peter struggles with Mary Jane making strong advances towards him while Tony goads him. Disaster strikes at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters trying to recuperate a priceless item Hydra got from S.H.I.E.L.D.

SE 1 Ep 13: Make a Wish.

Victoria, noticing Peter is uncomfortable around Mary Jane, spends the whole New Years with him, causing sparks between them. The Fisk enacts Harry's plan to break him and more of Spiderman's enemies from prison. The Red Guardian tries to nab Natasha in an abandoned warehouse, only to be extracted by Bucky and Steve. Everyone celebrates the countdown to New Year at Stark Tower in their respective uniforms. Bucky, Sam and Clint witness Steve and Natasha kiss.

SE 1 Ep 14: Lineage. Part 1

Peter gets ambushed by the Green Goblin and Electro while stopping a dummy arms deal. Steve and Bucky rescue him and rush him to the Tower. After losing a lot of blood, Bruce runs tests to see who is a viable donor. The only one who matched was Barnes.

SE 1 Ep 15: Lineage. Part 2

Barnes contemplates his past with his war sweet heart before his fall. Peter turns out to be his great grandson. Tony and Sam tracks down the Goblin to the Kingpin's building and found the Red Guardian in league them. Coulson and May put Peter's aunt into hiding.

SE 1 Ep 16: Heigh Ho

Mary Jane becomes jealous at Peter and Victoria's apparent closeness to another. Wade trains a couple street orphans in self-defense and provides food for the underground mutant hideout. May starts a counsel group at the S.H.E.I.L.D base. Steve and Natasha have their first fight.

SE 1 Ep 17: Love is For Children

Bucky and Madeline try to mend Natasha and Steve's relationship by inviting them on a double date. MJ makes a move on Peter while Victoria watches. Bruce and Betty go on a date with Reed and Sue Richards. Peter confesses to Victoria of his growing feelings for her. Sharon gets pressure from the CIA for new Intel until an Air Force General becomes her new handler and has her work with the super humans to get intel against terrorists and Hydra.

SE 1 Ep 18: Roses are Red and Ghosts are Blue.

An old enemy of Madeline and Doctor Strange casts a curse on the youngsters that brings their deepest regrets into reality. Peter has to face Capt. Stacy over his broken promise. Victoria must conquer her fear against a sly noble man, who was a predator to young women before her sleeping curse. Wade's terrible past of inhuman experimentation catches up him.

SE 1 Ep 19: Stupid is as Stupid does.

The Red Guardian lures Steve and Bucky away from New York while Vipress, Goblin, and Electro try to pick off our New York heroes one by one. Wolverine and the X-men come to their aid. Steve and Bucky figured out that the Red Guardian was playing them and return to New York. Victoria is in critical condition.

SE 1 Ep 20: Nightmare on 5th Ave.

While Victoria is at bed rest and recuperating, MJ still pursues Peter despite knowing that he only wants to be friends with her. Wade gets agitated and tells her off. Coulson and the General are on better terms with one another. Bodies are turning up with no pattern with bit marks on their necks. Bucky and Madeline grow closer to each other. Blade rolls into town with the Howling Commandos chasing him to keep casualties to a minimum.

SE 1 Ep 21: Musica Wreck-a-Ton

Clubs around the city are starting to have trouble containing riots on their dance floors. The starters are people with a clean record and no known aggression. The chemicals that Wade, Peter and Victoria were investigating are involved with mysterious manipulation with the music acting as a trigger. Sharon warns them to be discreet as the FBI gets involved. Clint and Fury uncover something devastating in an abandoned Hydra cave.

SE 1 Ep 22: Sins of the Father.

The Punisher comes into town and Spiderman and the Winter Soldier are at the top of his list! Relentless, everybody must try to prove their innocence while trying to stop the Kingpin and Goblin assassinate the General who is in town for a charity gala. Clint and Fury rally Coulson to confront the Red Guardian in London.


End file.
